Secretos
by Kachorro
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki se convierte en el héroe de Konoha al vencer a Pain, gracias a eso se convirtió en el hombre mas codiciado de las naciones Shinobi lo cual causo que le llegaron muchos compromisos. Pero lo que no se esperaría es que descubrirá algunos secretos que cambiarían su vida. cap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí Kachorro reportándose con una idea que me sorprendió bastante, este es un proyecto que jamás pensé que haría pero sin duda termine convencido por la lujuria y lo atractivo que se miraba en mi cabeza jejejeje.

Bueno en este fic Naruto tendrá 2 chicas, ni mas ni menos… quienes son, en este cap lo averiguaran jejeje. También quiero aclarar que el lider de Akatsuki es Pain y no Madara.

Comencemos…

Cap. 1 ¿Celos?

La invasión a Konoha fue impedida gracias Naruto quien logro derrotar a su lider Pain junto con su compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha quien dijo que había vuelto para ayudar y regresar a Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha decidió volver y aceptar los cargos que le fueran impuestos, los líderes de clanes decidieron que Sasuke pasaría 3 mese bajo vigilancia Anbu y que a la primera acción sospechosa que se le averigüe seria arrojado a un calabozo.

Naruto era un completo héroe, pues la noticia de que el rubio derroto a Pain el líder de Akatsuki se extendió por todo el territorio Shinobi, lo cual trajo muchos acuerdos de alianza, incluso tenia su propio club de fans las cuales lo acosaban cada vez que lo encontraban, ahora el rubio era el soltero mas codiciado de todas las naciones Shinobi lo cual tenia demasiado molesta a Tsunade, pues las chicas lo miraban como un pedazo de carne, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que tenia demasiado trabajo gracia al rubio.

Ahora mismo podemos ver al rubio junto con Tsunade los cuales seguían revisando las propuestas de matrimonio.

- ¿Cómo vas Naruto? -pregunto la mujer -

- esta ya es la petición numero 68 de Hinata -dijo el rubio suspirando mientras las ponía con el montón-

- quien diría que Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Anko te mandara cada una alrededor de 60 peticiones -menciono la Senju con un tono sorprendido al ver el monto-

- 64 por parte de Anko, 67 por Ino, mientras que Hinata y Sakura llevan cada una 70 -menciono el rubio-

- si que la tienes difícil -menciono la mujer con algo de compasión-

- y que lo digas, incluso Tsukino- Nee me mando una carta donde se burlaba de mi desgracia y me deseaba mucha suerte con mi futura esposa -menciono el rubio mostrándole la carta a la mujer donde se miraba el dibujo de la chica el cual era una chica morena de pelo blanco riéndose de Naruto siendo rodeado de varias chicas que lo jalaban mientras el Naruto dibujado lloraba-

- hacia mucho que no escuchaba de la Tsukikage, ¿la invitaras a tu boda? -pregunto la mujer-

- debo hacerlo, ya que ella dijo que sin no la invitaba vendría en mi Luna de miel y me molería a golpes -respondió el rubio con un leve escalofrío-

- Naruto… quisiera que leyeras esta -dijo la mujer algo sonrojada por lo que hacia mientras le pasaba una carta-

Naruto tomo la carta y en cuanto miro el nombre de Tsunade se callo de la silla por la impresión.

- ¿pero que te pasa Baa -chan acaso tu también estas en esto? -grito un poco alterado mientras Tsunade se confundía por sus palabras-

- ¿a que te refieres Naruto? ¿No te gusto la idea? -pregunto la mujer un poco dolido-

- no me mal interpretes Baa -chan eres alguien hermosa pero… pero… -menciono el nervioso rubio-

- gracias por lo de hermosa Naruto, pero antes de gritar deberías terminar de leer ¡RUBIO IDIOTA! -grito la mujer en la última parte-

Una vez que Naruto termino de leer miro incrédulo a Tsunade, la cual sonreía con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Qué dices? -pregunto la mujer-

- ¿estas segura de que quieres esto? -pregunto Naruto a la mujer que asintió a sus palabras-

- eres alguien muy importante para mi, créeme cuando te digo que estoy muy segura de esto Naruto -dijo la mujer al momento de abrazarlo- que dices… ¿me aceptas? -pregunto la mujer-

- eso no se pregunta… Kaa -chan -menciono el rubio devolviendo el abrazo-

En ese momento entro Shizune con una enorme pila de papeles.

- Tsunade -sama, aquí están los informes para los próximos examines chunin, los cuales se llevaran acabo en Suna, mientras que una parte son mas cartas de compromiso para Naruto -menciono co dificultad-

- SHIZUNE NO INTERRUMPAS ESTE MOMENTO MADRE E HIJO QUE TENEMOS -grito la mujer, mientras la azabache miraba como Naruto era asfixiado por Tsunade quien lo apretaba contra su pecho-

- bueno, pues si no quiere quedarse sin hijo… creo que debería soltar a Naruto -rió un poco nerviosa-

- ¿Por qué tendría que soltarlo? El me acepto como su madre, tengo derecho a abrazarlo las veces que yo quiera -menciono la rubia mientras Naruto movía las manos desesperadas-

- es que si no lo suelta, Naruto se nos ira -menciono la mujer azabache-

- a que te… ¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO REACCIONA NARUTO, NO TE VAYAS MI NIÑO, LA LUZ ES MALA NO VAYAS A LUZ! -gritaba Tsunade zangoloteando desesperadamente al rubio -

- auch - se quejo Naruto cuando su cabeza choco contra la pared-

- Naruto estas bien, que alegría -dijo la mujer abrazándolo de nuevo-

- Ka-Ka-Kaa -san, du-duele -se quejo pues la mujer lo abrazaba con demasiada fuerza-

- lo siento -se disculpo apenada de sus acciones-

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco Kurama advirtió a Naruto de algo que lo altero un poco.

- ¡Rayos están aquí! -menciono Naruto llamando la atención de las mujeres- Kaa -chan, Shizune - nee -chan, nos vemos mas al rato -grito el rubio saltando por la ventana-

En ese momento por la puerta entraron tres de las Kunoichis más hermosas las cuales respiraban de manera agitada.

- SAKURA, INO, HINATA ¿POR QUÉ ENTRAN ASI A MI OFICINA? -grito la mujer-

- lo-lo siento mucho sensei, es que escuche que Naruto -kun estaba por aquí -dijo Sakura quien se levantaba del suelo-

- ¿ah visto a Naruto -kun Tsunade -sensei? - pregunto la rubia Yamanaka-

- si hace 3 horas estuvo aquí, leyendo y rechazando las 70 peticiones de cada una -menciono la mujer-

- ¿que? Ese baka debería estar agradecido de que yo quiera ser su esposa, ahora que de verdad se lo que siento por el, ¿es el quien me ignora? -menciono Sakura-

- que ironía, ¿verdad Sakura? -menciono Shizune con una sonrisa burlona-

- pero, pero, yo, yo le revele a Naruto -kun mis sentimientos ¿por que no me acepta? -menciono Hinata con la cabeza agachada-

- Hinata una cosa es decirle lo que sientes y otra que te vaya a corresponder -explico Shizune-

- además, Naruto necesita tiempo, tanta atención lo esta asfixiando -respondió Tsunade mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca al recordar como Naruto se estaba asfixiando hace unos segundos-

- aunque no se por que alegan tanto, a fin de cuentas yo soy la mas hermosa de ustedes, tengo mas probabilidades de ser la futura señora Uzumaki -declaro Ino con arrogancia-

- te equivocas cerda, yo soy su compañera de equipo, por lo que tengo mas probabilidades de ser su esposa además siempre estuvo enamorado de mi -ataco Sakura lo cual enfureció a Ino-

- a ti nadie te quiere por esa enorme frentezota -devolvió el ataque-

- y a ti por cerda deberían de acerté una liposucción -grito Sakura-

- ¡Frentezota! -grito Ino-

- !Cerda! -volvió a gritar Sakura-

- CALLAENSE, ESTOY SEGURA QUE YO TENGO MAS OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR CON NARUTO -KUN QUE USTEDES DOS PAR DE LESBIANAS -grito Hinata asombrando a las mujeres presentes-ustedes no conocen a Naruto como yo, que siempre lo eh estado vigilando sin que se de cuenta -menciono la Hyuga sacándole una enorme gota de sudor a las presentes-

- Hinata eso se llama acoso -menciono Shizune asombrada por las acciones de la princesa Hyuga-

- están equivocadas yo amo a Naruto -kun y no dejare que ninguna de ustedes me lo quite -menciono la Hyuga, lo cual ya estaba acabando con la paciencia de Tsunade-

- Muy bien suficiente, Naruto no es algo que pueden reclamar solo por conocerlo, si quieren ganarse a Naruto deben tratarlo mejor, dejar de compararlo, no buscarlo por títulos y popularidad y sobre todo hablando de frente y dejar de espiarlo -grito furiosa- ahora salgan de mi oficina o las tres dejaran sus equipos y regresaran a la academia -sentencio Tsunade, lo cual provoco que las chicas salieran corriendo de la oficina-

- ¿por que les dijo eso Tsunade -sama? -pregunto Shizune-

- es obvio Shizune, para sacarlas de esta habitación, ya que por como hablo la Hyuga, me faltaba poco para saltarle encima y dejarla inconciente -menciono la Senju-

- si pero ahora Naruto tendrá a esas lunáticas tras de el -dijo preocupada Shizune-

- Naruto sabrá que hacer, a pesar de ser despistado es inteligente… a su manera pero es inteligente, ahora si no te molesta quiero emborracharme -dijo sacando una botella y empinándosela- que bella es la vida cuando una toma sake -dijo con las mejillas coloradas-

Por las calles de Konoha podemos ver a Naruto quien se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo con el cual pasaba más tiempo que antes, pues ahora eran más unidos y casi hermanos, pero había algo extraño, algo que Naruto no lograba entender.

- ¨¿Por que el Teme se comportara tan extraño? Ahora que recuerdo se comenzó a portar así desde que Kaa -san me dijo de las cartas de compromiso¨ -pensó Naruto mientras llegaba a la mansión Uchiha- bueno el teme dijo que nos juntáramos para entrenar junto con Sai a las cuatro de la tarde, pero no creo que haya problema si llego a su casa una hora antes -dijo sonriendo el rubio-

Naruto toco la puerta de la Mansión y esta termino abriéndose, algo extraño pues Sasuke era de las personas que siempre se aseguraban de tener su casa completamente cerrada, el rubio pasó y miro la gran mansión la cual estaba impecable con cada cosa acomodada en su lugar, Sasuke parecía un maniaco de la limpieza, en el comedor había un arreglo floral, pero nada comparado a los que hacia Ino.

Naruto siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la habitación del único ser viviente en la casa, pensando que tal vez estaría estudiando algún nuevo Jutsu, pero cuando entro a su habitación noto algo extraño, pues había lencería de color rojo muy exótica.

- pero que ¿acaso el teme es un pervertido ladrón de prendas? -menciono Naruto tomando en sus manos la tanga-

- pero que demonios haces pervertido -grito una voz a su espalda, era extraño pues nunca escucho esa voz antes-

Naruto al darse vuelta aun con la ropa intima en manos, logro ver a una molesta pelinegra de largo cabello lacio el cual llegaba a su espalda, piel blanca y ojos negros, esta chica estaba envuelta en una toalla y sonrojada.

- ¡devuélveme eso ahora mismo dobe! -grito sonrojada la chica-

- ¿DOBE? -exclamo Naruto, pues solo había una persona que lo llamaba así- ¿Sasuke? -pregunto Naruto a la Azabache que solo desviaba la mirada- ¿Sasuke eres tu? -pregunto Naruto acercándose a la chica.

- no te acerques -menciono la azabache activando su Sharingan mientras retrocedía- no te acerques o tendré que matarte dobe -menciono con una voz nerviosa-

- ¿eres Sasuke? -pregunto Naruto-

- ¿y si lo fuera que? Estas a punto de morir, pues no me arriesgare a que reveles que soy una chica -menciono Sasuke-

- tranquila Sasuke -chan yo solo -menciono el rubio para-

- ¡NO ME DIGAS SASUKE -CHAN! KATON GOUKAYUU NO JUTSU -grito la chica lanzándole una bola de fuego a Naruto el cual la esquivo-

- tranquila yo solo quiero saber -se intento defender el rubio pero la morena seguía sin escuchar y solo podía correr-

- regresa aquí dobe, solo te lastimare demasiado -grito la Uchiha mientras seguía al rubio-

Naruto corrió por la sala, mientras ¨Sasuke¨ salto el sillón para ponerse frente a Naruto, la morena tomo a Naruto por el cuello y este estallo en una corina de humo para dejar ver los cojines del sillón.

- Doooobe, sal de donde estés -menciono la morena caminando de manera sigilosa-

- ¨¿Cómo alguien tan bonita puede ser tan letal?¨ -se pregunto a si mismo Naruto-

En ese momento Naruto sintió comezón en su brazo izquierdo y en una acción de querer rascarse termino cayéndose, lo malo fue que termino sobre ¨Sasuke¨ quien estaba sonrojada por la cercanía con Naruto.

- eso dolió Ttebayo -menciono Naruto intentando ponerse de pie y cuando abrió los ojos miro a Sasuke debajo de el- Perfecta -menciono de forma inconciente-

- Dobe… ¿po-podrias, pe-permitir que me ca-cambie? -pregunto muy sonrojada la chica-

- este si, yo lo siento -respondió levantándose de manera rápida mientras ayudaba a

¨Sasuke¨ a ponerse de pie-

Una vez que la Uchiha se logro parar tomo la prenda intima y se la llevo a su habitación, Naruto caminaba por la sala y decidió acomodar un poco el lugar pues se sentía culpable de causar tal alboroto y dejarle el desorden a la Uchiha, después de medio acomodar la sala se sentó en espera de su amiga, la cual salio vistiendo una camisa estilo chino de manga corta color azul marino, con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, lo que le llamo la atención al rubio era que la morena tenia un busto demasiado grande para su edad, parecía que era por lo menos 2 tallas menor que Tsunade, la chica tenia un juego de curvas peligrosas y eso se podía notar en su pequeña cintura y sus anchas caderas, las cuales eran cubiertas por una mini falda blanca.

La Uchiha se sentó al lado de Naruto, por lo que pudo apreciar el rubio ella tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- es la primera vez que alguien me mira vestida así, la verdad no se como deba vestir frente a los demás pues estuve acostumbrada a vestir como hombre -declaro la Uchiha-

- no te preocupes Sasuke -chan, te vez muy bonita -halago el rubio, lo cual la sonrojo a niveles mayores-

- NO ME LLAMES SASUKE -CHAN -grito dispuesta a golpearlo, pero extrañamente Naruto no le temía-

- ¿entonces como podría llamarte? -pregunto Naruto sin dejar de ver esos ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche-

- Sasuko -menciono la chica mientras desviaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos-

- es un bonito nombre -dijo Naruto-

- Dobe, necesito que… -menciono con miedo Sasuko-

- no te preocupes Sasuko -chan, yo no diré nada, no te metería en problemas -respondió sonriendo, lo cual calmo un poco a la chica- solo quiero saber por que no me dijiste que… tu sabes, que eres una chica -menciono Naruto-

- no es que no quisiera decirte, es que no podía, los ancianos del consejo me prohibieron revelar mi verdadero yo hasta que tuviera edad de defenderme por mi misma -explico la morena-

- ¿quien querría hacerte Daño? -pregunto el rubio confundido-

- la parte civil, pues ellos tenían mucho poder hace varios años, aun tienen gran parte del poder pues son apoyados por Hiashi Hyuga y Mebuki Haruno la mayor parte del tiempo -respondio Sasuko-

- ¿pero que pasaría si ellos supieran que eres una chica? -pregunto con curiosidad el rubio-

- ¿has escuchado de el programa de restauración de clanes? -pregunto la morena-

- si -respondió de forma sencilla-

- pues ellos intentarían embarazarme varias veces con tal de resurgir a los Uchiha pues el damiyo es quien controla la mayoría de las decisiones de los civiles -respondió con gran dolor-

- ¿eso quiere decir que te usarían como una maquina para crear bebes? -pregunto Naruto, lo cual causo una reacción que jamás abría esperado-

- jejejeje básicamente seria una forma bonita de decirlo -respondió riendo Sasuko-

Naruto al escuchar su risa se sonrojo, jamás había escuchado una risa tan hermosa como la de Sasuko, se arrepintió de sus palabras si el había pensado que Haku era una chica linda, ahora pensaba que Sasuko era un completo ángel.

- A pesar de ser un dobe sigues siendo lindo -dijo riendo la Uchiha haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara al ser alagado por una chica tan linda, después de ver a Naruto y lo rojo que estaba se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se puso igual de roja-

- este creo que se esta haciendo un poco tarde -dijo el rubio mirando el reloj en la pared- diablos espero que Sai no se haya molestado por dejarlo plantado -menciono el rubio-

- Sai esta de misión -menciono Sasuko-

- pero, ¿no me dijiste ayer que Sai acepto entrenar con nostros? -pregunto el rubio-

- sabes… creo que no te dije esa parte -menciono un poco nerviosa-

- ¿por que? -pregunto el rubio-

- quería, quería pasar más tiempo contigo -menciono Sasuko algo apenada-

Naruto no sabia que decir en ese momento hasta que Sasuko tomo la mano del rubio y la coloco en su pecho haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara a nivel manzana.

- Dobe, eres el único que puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere de esta manera, antes no lo entendía y sabia que si me veías como un chico jamás tendría el valor de decirte que… me gustas -dijo la Uchiha con un lindo sonrojo-

- yo Sasuko -chan no se que… -en ese momento Sasuko tomo la iniciativa y beso los labios del rubio dejándolo sorprendido-

- Naruto -kun, yo no estoy enamorada de tu físico, ni de tu fama, estoy enamorada de ti, tu me diste algo que nadie me dio jamás… amistad sincera -revelo la chica-

- Sasuko -chan -menciono el rubio-

- Naruto -kun, ¿podrías hacer algo por mi? -pregunto la Uchiha-

- claro -respondió el rubio perdido en esos ojos negros-

- pasarías la noche conmigo, no quiero… no quiero estar sola -dijo la Uchiha con la mirada baja-

Naruto no sabia que decir, esto era algo que jamás espero… el gran Sasuke Uchiha resulto ser una chica linda que tenia sus temores como cualquiera.

- yo no estoy seguro de esto Sasuko -chan -dijo el rubio-

- por favor - pidió la chica-

Naruto al ver esos ojos no pudo negar y acepto la oferta de su amiga, a lo que ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde la pelinegra decidió ponerse algo mas cómodo para dormir mientras Naruto se quitaba la camiseta para después recostarse.

Una vez listo, el rubio miro entrar a la Uchiha con solo una camisa blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, la morena se metió con el en la cama y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

- gracias por quedarte aquí Naruto -kun -dijo con una sonrisa la chica-

- no hay de que Sasuko -chan, además no podía dejar a una chica tan linda sola- menciono el rubio-

Sasuko tomo el brazo de Naruto lo cual lo puso nervioso al ver que ella queria que la abrazara, una vez que logro su cometido beso a Naruto una vez mas y luego cerro los ojos para dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tambien espero merecer sus reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí Kachorro, eh decidido continuar el fic, tendremos varias sorpresas este dia, bueno comencemos…

Cap 2… Revelaciones.

Es una nueva mañana en la aldea de Konoha, como todos los días nuestros habitantes realizan sus actividades diarias correspondientes, pero lo verdaderamente importante en esta historia esta en la mansión Uchiha, ahora mismo podemos observar a la hermosa Sasuko despertar de su sueño. La bella morena intento levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, una vez que presto mas atención a su entorno, término sonrojándose pues Naruto Uzumaki, su dobe rubio la estaba abrazando.

- se quedo -murmuro incrédula la Uchiha y con un fuerte sonrojo-

- más ramen por favor -exclamo el rubio dormido, mientras un ligero hilo de baba bajaba de su boca-

- nunca cambiaras -menciono la Uchiha con una sonrisa- y espero que nunca lo hagas -dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, esperando su despertar-

Los minutos pasaron y el rubio comenzó a despertarse, parpadeo varias veces, pues el no se encontraba en su habitación.

- en donde estaré Dattebayo -se pregunto el rubio-

- en donde más estarías Dobe -kun -menciono Sasuko quien levantaba su cabeza y le regalaba una sonrisa-

- Sa-Sasuko -chan -expreso Naruto con un tono nervioso-

- ¿dormiste bien? -pregunto la chica-

- si, y ¿tu? -pregunto Naruto perdido en los ojos de la Uchiha-

- nunca había descansado de esta manera, me gustaría repetirlo -menciono la Uchiha mientras le daba un pequeño roce de labios al rubio-

- ¿qu-que dices? -pregunto nervioso e impactado-

- sabia que no duraría para siempre -menciono con un tono lleno de tristeza la azabache agachando su cabeza-

- Sasuko -chan no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que tu pregunta me tomo por sorpresa -respondió el rubio-

- no te preocupes Naruto -kun, es solo que siempre eh estado sola… y a tu lado, me siento querida y completa -menciono la chica, la cual se sonrojo al sentir como Naruto la abrazaba-

- Sasuko -chan, no estas sola, siempre me tendrás para ti cuando me necesites -dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba-

La Uchiha al escuchar las palabras dichas por su compañero de equipo, termino cediendo al sentimiento y comenzó a sollozar, pues nunca se había sentido protegida desde que sus padres fueron asesinados.

- gra -gracias Dobe -kun -menciono mientras ella apretaba el abrazo y dejaba salir todo el dolor que tenia guardado-

Los minutos pasaron y ellos seguían abrazados, pero Naruto noto algo curioso, Sasuko ya no lloraba, poco a poco se separo de ella y se dio cuenta que se quedo dormida de nuevo, pues la chica se había cansado después de sacar todo el dolor que tenia dentro. El rubio sonrío y la acostó para que la morena descansara lo suficiente.

Naruto la arropo, y beso su frente para después observarla. El rubio podia jurar que parecía un hermoso Angel.

- Descansa Sasuko -chan -menciono Naruto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-

El rubio se alejo de la chica y salio de la habitación, camino por la sala para encontrar una lista en el refrigerador.

- Tareas… limpiar los pisos, pulir ventanas, lavar utensilios de cocina -fueron las tareas que leyó Naruto- bueno creo que eso lo haré yo -dijo sonriendo-

Las horas pasaron y Sasuko sintió un agradable aroma que la levanto de su sueño.

- ¿que paso? ¿Dobe -kun? -pregunto la Uchiha buscando a Naruto- ¿Dobe -kun? -volvió a llamar la chica, la cual se había levantado de la cama y se dispuso a buscar a Naruto-

La chica al caminar por la mansión se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy limpia, incluso los pisos desprendían un aroma muy agradable, pero había otro aroma mas agradable en el ambiente el cual condujo a la Uchiha hasta la cocina donde encontró a Naruto cocinando.

- oh buenos días Sasuko -chan -saludo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- ¿Qué haces Dobe -kun? -pregunto la Uchiha algo confundida-

- bueno, después de el pequeño mal entendido que tuvimos ayer cuando llegue a tu casa… quise ayudarte un poco, espero no te moleste Sasuko -chan -dijo el rubio un poco nervioso-

- no tenias que hacerlo -dijo la joven Uchiha desviando la mirada- ¨se ve muy bien si camisa¨ -prenso la Uchiha con un tenue sonrojo-

- espero que tengas hambre -dijo Naruto tomando un plato y colocando unos panqueques en el-

- gracias - menciono la Uchiha tomando asiento, mientras Naruto colocaba el plato frente a ella- ¿me acompañaras? -pregunto Sasuko esperando un si-

- ¿que clase de amigo seria, si no te acompañara? -pregunto el rubio tomando asiento frente a ella-

- si… que buen… amigo -murmuro triste-

La Uchiha comenzó a comer y quedo encantada con el sabor de la comida, pero no lo demostró, no quería ser descubierta por Naruto asi que lo disimulo comiendo en silencio.

- ¿te gusto? -pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa-

- te falta practica -menciono seria, mientras seguía comiendo- ¨esto es lo mejor que eh probado en mi vida, me quiero casar con este Dobe¨ -pensó el inner de la Uchiha-

- no te preocupes… se que me falta practica jejeje -río nervioso el rubio-

- demasiada -dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por los labios- ¨lánzate sobre el y bésalo hasta perdernos en la lujuria¨ -grito su inner-

Una vez que Sasuko termino de desayunar, el rubio dijo que se iba a retirar para dejarla descansar, pero ella le pidió que la esperara pues tenia algo en mente y no creía poder enfrentarse a lo que venia sola. Ahora mismo el se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando que la Uchiha terminara de arreglarse… tenia metida en su habitación aproximadamente 49 minutos.

En estos momento Sasuko buscaba algo que pudiera usar, pues planeaba arreglar todo de una vez por todas, fue cuando encontró un viejo baúl en su ropero, el baúl era grande, tenia color azul y dorado, se miraba en buen estado lo único malo era que estaba lleno de polvo. Al abrirlo encontró lo que buscaba.

Naruto seguía sentado en el sofá, esperando a que Sasuko saliera de la habitación, en ese momento escucho que la perilla de la habitación se abría y luego la puerta se cerro, pasos se escucharon en su dirección, en ese momento pudo observar a la chica mas hermosa que jamás creyó ver.

Sasuko apareció con el cabello amarrado en una larga coleta que llegaba a su espalda, además de unos mechones de cabello largos que pasaban por ambos lados de su rostro, vestía un Kimono negro que estaba pegado a su figura y dejaba libre sus hombros y parte de sus brazos, dejando apreciar su belleza natiral. Pechos copa DD y una cintura pequeña que terminaba en unas anchas caderas, llevaba un lazo grueso color dorado debajo del pecho, el cual conectaba con una funda de ninjato en el cual estaba la Kusanagi amarrada a su espalda, y unas botas completamente hechas de tela y amarradas con listones.

El rubio quedo sin habla y con la boca abierta, hasta que llego Sasuko con una linda sonrisa, usando uno de sus dedos ayudo a Naruto a cerrar su boca.

- ¿Cómo me veo dobe -kun? -pregunto la morena-

- te vez hermosa -respondió Naruto con un sonrojo, haciendo que Sasuko se sonrojara también-

- gracias -dijo la morena besando la mejilla del rubio-

- ¿A dónde iras? Te pueden ver y…. -dijo Naruto algo alterado-

- Dobe -kun… hoy Sasuke Uchiha ha muerto y Tsuki Uchiha ha vuelto de las cenizas -dijo la morena-

- ¿Tsuki? -pregunto el rubio muy confundido-

- Naruto, Sasuko si existió… era mi gemela -respondió la chica asombrando a Naruto-

- ¿Una gemela? -pregunto el rubio muy confundido-

- ella murió en la masacre del clan -dijo la chica-

- no entiendo, ¿por que cambiarte el nombre? - pregunto Naruto-

- sencillo -dijo ella- los civiles tenían en mente comprometer a la mas joven del clan Uchiha con algún millonario que los pudiera sacar de problemas en cualquier momento o al mejor postor… fue cuando Danzo -Oji -san y Koharu Oba -chan me dieron la opción de hacerme pasar por un chico… fue cuando acepte.

- ¿pero por que ayer me dijiste que te llamabas Sasuko? -pregunto el rubio-

- tenia…. Tengo miedo… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió -dijo la chica bajando la cabeza-

- tranquila Tsuki -chan… recuerda que puedes confiar en mi -dijo el rubio abrazando a la morena que se sorprendió ante las palabras de Naruto-

La descubierta Tsuki Uchiha no sabia que hacer, tenia sus emociones hechas un caos… estaba triste al recordar viejas heridas, feliz al sentirse aceptada por Naruto y confundida por como debía reaccionar ante la situación. De un momento a otro la Uchiha abrazo a Naruto, quien se puso rojo al sentir los atractivos de la joven Uchiha muy cerca de el.

- gracias Dobe -Kun -dijo la Uchiha dándole mirándolo a los ojos para después darle un pequeño roce de labios al rubio- no se por que la perdedora de rosada nunca se fijo en ti, eres una gran persona -menciono la Uchiha con una linda sonrisa-

- es que Sakura… -menciono el rubio algo incomodo-

- tiene una enorme frente que no la deja pensar con claridad -dijo la Uchiha asiendo sonreír al rubio-

- creo que es hora de irnos -dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a la Uchiha-

- hai -respondió la chica tomando la mano del rubio-

Ambos caminaron por la mansión y salieron de esta, ahora caminaban por las calles atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo, las mujeres sentían gran envidia por la chica al ver semejante cuerpo y el como iba acompañando al rubio, ademas que los hombres miraban con admiración y con un poco de celos a su héroe de guerra acompañado de tan hermosa chica.

Tsuki se sentía nerviosa por todas las miradas que le daban y fue cuando recordó algo que leyó en el diario que le dejo su madre.

- ¨¿será verdad lo que dijo Kaa -san en su diario?¨ -se pregunto la chica- ¨bueno no lo sabre hasta que lo intente¨ -penso la chica que algo insegura, aprisiono el brazo de Naruto entre sus pechos-

- Tsuki -chan -dijo algo nervioso-

- lo siento, es que… me siento nerviosa -menciono la Uchiha sonrojada por sus acciones-

- e-entiendo -dijo Naruto con el rostro rojo y caminando en dirección a la torre de hokage-

El trascurso fue algo largo pero había logrado llegar sin inconvenientes al despacho de Tsunade, donde la Hokage se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en el escritorio y una botella de sake en mano.

- esto da pena -menciono Naruto mirando a la Hokage en Knockout-

El rubio camino hacia la dormida mujer, la miro roncando en el escritorio para después azotar su mano en el escritorio creando el efecto de asustar a la mujer.

- aaaa si estoy trabajando Shine, por favor no me quites mi sake -rogó la mujer cerrando los ojos y abrazando la botella de licor-

Ambos jóvenes al ver esto tuvieron una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas. Una vez que la rubia enfoco bien su vista noto que el que la asusto era su nombrado hijo.

- ¡GAKI INFERNAL! -grito furiosa dándole un poderoso coscorrón que entero al rubio en el suelo- ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es despertar a un angelito? -grito la mujer levantándolo del suelo y tomándolo del cuello para comenzar a zarandearlo-

Tsuki solo podía ver esta escena desde una distancia prudente y segura, pues no quería que la mujer la lastimara también. En ese momento Tsunade dejo de zarandear a Naruto para percatarse que el rubio no venia solo, venia en compañía de una hermosa jovencita, pero lo que mas impresiono a Tsunade era lo desarrollada que estaba, fácilmente superaba a Hinata.

- Lamento que haya visto eso jovencita… pero el tonto de mi hijo sabe sacarme de quiso muy rápido -menciono Tsunade con una pequeña vena en su frente-

Tsuki al escuchar como llamo Tsunade a Naruto quedo impactada, se sentía feliz de que el rubio al fin tuviera una mujer que lo viera como su hijo, pero la felicidad no duro mucho para darse cuenta de algo, Naruto no le dijo nada de ese tema, su cabello ensombreció su rostro, camino de manera lenta hacia el Uzumaki y lo ayudo a pararse.

- muchas gracias Tsuki -chan -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

- como esta eso de que la vieja pechugona es tu madre -menciono de forma seria y mirándolo con unos ojos que le prometían dolor al dar la respuesta errónea-

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE VIEJA?! -grito la mujer muy enojada y dispuesta a poner en su lugar a la morena-

- NO SE META -grito Tsuki mostrando el Mangekyou Sharingan-

Tsunade quedo impresionada y muy asustada por lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, una chica con ese Dojutsu… era imposible todos los Uchiha habían muerto a excepción de Sasuke.

- y tu ¿Cómo demonios me pides que confíe en ti si me ocultas cosas importantes? -pregunto molesta y algo dolida la joven Uchiha-

- Tsuki -chan perdóname, es que se me había olvidado -respondió el rubio intentando calmar a la fiera-

- eres imposible Usuratonkashi - bufo molesta y dándole la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- por favor Tsuki -chan perdóname… haré lo que sea -menciono Naruto las palabras equivocadas-

- ¿lo que sea? -pregunto Tsuki volteándose y levantando una ceja-

- hai -respondió Naruto algo inseguro-

- bien te perdonare… pero… deberás invitarme a cenar y mañana cocinaras de nuevo para mi -dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa confiada-

- hecho… un minuto ¿n o dijiste que mi cocina necesita practica? -pregunto confundido el rubio-

La Uchiha al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto se sonrojo, había olvidado el detalle de la mañana diciéndole que era un mal cocinero, pero sus emociones le ganaron y termino pidiendo cosas de mas… no tuvo mas opción que tomar su pose arrogante, darle la espalda y responderle sin verlo a los ojos.

- creo que cocinas bien, pero no te emociones -dijo la chica con una voz seria, pero el sonrojo en su rostro no lo podía ocultar mucho-

- ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? -exigió Tsunade con un grito pues se sentía fuera de lugar-

- Ups… olvide que estabas presente Kaa -san -respondio Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca-

- Naruto tienes 10 segundos para explicarme lo que esta pasando o te goleare mas fuerte que hace unos momentos…. 5… 4 -comenzó a contar la mujer-

- ¿espera no dijiste 10? -pregunto Naruto muy asustado-

- ¡MENTI! -revelo la hokage dispuesta a golpear al rubio-

- Tsunade -sama cálmese, Dobe -kun no esta capacitado para responder lo que yo le vine a decir -dijo la chica evitándole el golpe a Naruto-

- Do-Dobe… -menciono sin creer el insulto pues el único que le decía Dobe a Naruto era- ¿Sasuke? -pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica- ¿e-eres tra- travesti? -pregunto la mujer sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos-

- ¡NO SOY TRAVESTI! -grito Tsuki apretando los puños-

- Tranquila Tsuki -chan -intento calmarla el rubio-

- Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarme -menciono la mujer sentándose y cruzándose de brazos-

- le diré todo… pero quiero que reúna a los novatos y sus sensei… pues no quiero repetir lo que diré -pidieron la morena haciendo que Tsunade asintiera y llamara a Shizune-

- Shizune reúne a los novatos y sus sensei -pidió la rubia recibiendo un hai de la joven con el cerdito en brazos-

El tiempo trascurrió y Tsunade mantuvo silencio mientras Naruto y ¨Sasuke¨ mantenían una conversación amigable, lo que mas la incomodaba era que estaban muy juntitos esos dos. Al tiempo la puerta del despacho fue derribada por Ino, Hinata y Sakura que buscaban con desesperación al rubio.

- Naruto -kun -exclamaron al mismo tiempo, para después `percatarse que una morena de ojos oscuros aprisionaba un de sus brazos entre sus pechos y les dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante-

- oye zorra hazte a un lado Naruto -kun es mío -grito Sakura-

- muévete chica oportunista, Naruto -kun merece a una mujer de verdad no a una chica Silicon como tu -ataco la joven rubia de ojos azul acuoso-

- ustedes 4 cálmense y cállense -pidio Tsunade de forma molesta, pues no iba a tolerar un circo en su despacho- ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar.

- si me permite la palabra Hokage -sama, no estamos completos, pues nuestro compañero Uchiha Sasuke aun no se presente a la reunión -menciono un observador Shino-

- es verdad ese baka arrogante no ah llegado -dijo Kiba algo molesto-

- ¿Quién es un Baka arrogante? -pregunto Tsuki al sentirse ofendida-

Hola perrita… dime ¿te gustaría convertirte en la perra de un alfa de verdad? - pregunto Kiba con un tono arrogante-

- primero lesbiana antes de ser tu pareja -respondió Tsuki muy enojada-

La Uchiha camino hacia el frente para dar comienzo a la reunión, pero al darle la espalda a Kiba, este le dio una nalgada que sobresalto a la chica, quien se sonrojo y después miro con ojos de muerte al Inuzuka.

- A las perras les gusta ser sodomizadas -menciono de forma pervertida el Inuzuka-

Tsuki estaba furiosa, iba a golpear a ese invesil por tal atrevimiento, pero antes de poder hacer algo Kiba fue estrellado en la pared, producto de un puñetazo al rostro que le dio Naruto.

Todos estaban asombrados por las acciones de Naruto, pues el rubio dejo muy herido a Kiba, Naruto camino de manera lenta al Inuzuka y tomo por las ropas.

- Escúchame bien animal…. A las mujeres se les respeta, no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez de ese tipo frente a mi o de verdad querrás que el shinigami se lleve tu alma, pues yo seré peor que Pain -dijo Naruto con los ojos del Kyubi-

El rubio soltó a Kiba y camino de manera lenta entre sus amigos hasta llegar frente a una sonrojada Tsuki.

- ¨Dobe -kun¨ -pensó sonrojada al ver como la defendió-

- Tsuki -chan ¿estas bien? -pregunto el rubio con una voz preocupada-

- si… gracias -respondió la joven con su rostro rojo por la pena-

- bueno chica… diles para que los reuniste -menciono Tsunade esperando una explicación… pero en ese momento la puerta fue abierta revelando a Danzo y Koharu- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui? -pregunto la Hokage pensando cosas no muy buenas-

- venimos en son de paz Tsunade -chan -menciono Koharu-

- venimos a ayudar a la jovencita -dijo Danzo aclarando las cosas-

- ¿Qué quieren decir? -pregunto confundida la Senju-

- novatos…. Koharu y yo estamos aquí para explicarles algo -dijo Danzo poniéndose al lado de la Uchiha-

- esto es algo difícil de comprender pero… no podemos esconderlo por mas tiempo -dijo la mujer de cabellos grises-

- Sasuke Uchiha… nunca existió -dijo Tsuki haciendo que los presentes se asombraran- como pueden notar… Sasuke no esta aquí por que… yo era Sasuke -revelo la chica bajando la cabeza-

- imposible… si ella es Sasuke eso quiere decir… -dijo Ino muy alterada-

- perdí más de 6 años en un amor imaginario -dijo Sakura con un deje de decepción-

- podría aclararnos mejor la situación Danzo -san -pidió Shikamaru-

- con gusto joven Nara -respondió el hombre- nosotros los consejeros de Hiruzen y el mismo Hiruzen acordamos que para proteger a la jovencita presente -menciono poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la Uchiha- ella debía cambiar de nombre y hacerse pasar por un chico.

- en que los beneficiaria eso -pregunto Tsunade-

- a eso vamos Tsunade -chan… el consejo civil y el mismo Damiyo si se enteraba de el estatus de Tsuki, la obligarían a casarse a temprana edad con algún hombre que pudiera sacar a Konoha de la pobreza o incluso venderían su virginidad -explico el Danzo, haciendo que las mujeres en la habitación entendieran el punto-

- ¿enserio puedo comprar la virginidad de la perra? -pregunto Kiba muy emocionado-

- cállate -grito Tsuki activando su Sharingan y metiendo a Kiba en el Tsukoyumi infinito- idiota -murmuro la joven-

- tranquila… yo estoy contigo Tsuki -chan -dijo el rubio apoyando a la Uchiha-

En ese momento todos pudieron apreciar a Sakura e Ino en una esquina sentadas y murmurando perdí seis años de mi vida.

- es malo lo que te ocurrió ¿pero por que estas tan cerca de Naruto -kun? -menciono molesta Hinata-

- ¿celosa Hyuga? -pregunto Tsuki con una sonrisa de arrogancia-

- Yo le revele mis sentimientos en la invasión -dijo Hinata-

- yo lo ayude a ganar la invasión -respondió Tsuki-

- fui su apoyo en los exámenes Chunin -dijo Hinata encarando a Tsuki-

- fui su primer beso en la academia -menciono Tsuki-

- supera esto -dijo Hinata abriendo su chaqueta y mostrando una camisa negra que parecía reventar en cualquier momento-

- pequeñas a comparación mía -respondio Tsuki, mientras sus pechos rebotaban-

En ese momento Danzo, Chouji, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji y Shikamaru tuvieron una hemorragia nasal masiva y después fueron golpeados por sus respectivas compañeras de Equipo.

Ambas chicas seguían peleando y fueron calmadas por un coscorrón proporcionado por Koharu y Tsunade.

- cálmense ya… están haciendo el ridículo -dijo Tsunade-

- sin mencionar que ambas son señoritas… muestren decencia y compórtense como tal -dijo Koharu algo molesta-

Las cosas se comenzaron a calmar un poco y Tsuki decidió poner fin a la discusión entre ella y Hinata quien quedo con el orgullo destruido al haber sido vencida por la Uchiha, Tsuki miro a Naruto para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y darle un apasionado y profundo beso que les tomo 1 minuto ½ .

- ahora quiero que todas ustedes escuchen que… Dobe -kun, me pertenece -dijo la chica abrazando el brazo del rubio entre sus pechos-

- bueno por lo que recuerdo… el joven Uzumaki estaba por tomar prometida a alguien… ¿has tomado tu decisión? -pregunto Koharu-

- bueno… yo…. -menciono nervioso Naruto-

- por que… si gustas puedes tomar por prometida a Tsuki -dijo Koharu-

- ¿Qué? -exclamaron Naruto y Tsuki-

- ¿Que? -preguntaron los chicos-

- eso no es justo -gritaron Ino, Sakura y Hinata-

- ¿aceptas Naruto Uzumaki? -pregunto Danzo mientras todos lo miraban, en especial la joven Uchiha-

- yo…. -dijo Naruto que miro a los ojos de la Uchiha- acepto -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

En ese momento la joven se lanzo sobre Naruto quien termino en el suelo con la Uchiha besándolo.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritaron Sakura, Ino y Hinata al escuchar lo que sucedió-

CONTINUARA…

Que tal amigos, ¿les gusto? espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap el cual tuvo de todo un poco.

Bueno nos leemos…

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
